


Bees

by ckr



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckr/pseuds/ckr
Summary: Yang tries to confess her feelings to Blake but it doesn't go the way she plans.





	Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys. I wrote this fic for a friend but I hope you guys will enjoy it too ;-)
> 
> p/s: I'm new to the characters and ship so if there's any mistake, it's all mine.

 

“Hey Blake!” Yang said cheerfully as soon as she came in, watching Blake zipping up her bag, ready to leave.

Blake turned around, smiling at her team mate. “Hey.”

“Are you leaving now?” There was uncertainty in her voice and she felt like her heart would jump out of her chest with how fast it was beating.

“Yes.” Blake answered as she looked at Yang. “Is everything okay?” She could tell Yang was nervous.

Yang quickly nodded. “Yeah! I—” She smiled nervously, forgetting everything she had rehearsed the night before. “Blake, can we—” She stopped, biting her lower lip. Hard.

“What’s up Yang? Is Ruby alright?” Blake asked again, a bit concerned with how Yang was acting. “You know if you have a problem, you can tell me.”

“Yeah I know. I’m just—” Yang closed her eyes and groaned then taking a deep breath to calm herself down. She counted until ten in her head before she opened her eyes.

Blake waited patiently for Yang. She gave a smile when Yang finally looked at her but the door flew opened before Yang could speak.

“What?” Ruby said as she followed Weiss into their dorm room. “Come on! Just admit it you think it was a good plan! We killed it!”

Weiss stopped and turned around with hands crossed over her chest. “It was a good plan but we could have finished it sooner if we did it my way and you know it.”

“But w—” Ruby was starting to protest when she realised they weren’t alone. “Oh hey sis. Hey Blake. I thought you left already.” She said as she went further inside the room to stand beside her sister, forgetting her heated discussion with Weiss for the moment.

Blake glanced over to Yang before she answered. “Well I was going to.”

“Never mind.” Yang sighed. If she couldn’t find the courage when they were alone, she definitely couldn’t do it now that her sister and Weiss were in the room. Stuff like this couldn’t be rushed anyway. “Bye Blake. I’ll see you when I see you.” With her shoulders slumped, she exited the room.

They watched Yang left before Weiss spoke. “Is she alright?” Yang was usually chirpy and full of energy and that Yang just now was the opposite. “Anyway, when are you leaving?”

“Now.” Blake said as she slung the strap of her bag over her shoulder, looking back to her bed and desk to see if she had left out anything. She was planning to leave for a few days and came back to train with her team mates for the rest of the summer so she decided to leave her weapon safely locked in school.

“Bye Blake. See you soon.” Ruby said as she gave Blake a bear hug, drawing a smile out of her friend.

It was Weiss’s turn to hug Blake. “Take care.”

“You too.” Blake replied as she pulled back then turned to Ruby. “Keep an eye on Yang for me.” She could tell there was something bothering Yang but she didn’t look like she was ready to talk, at least not with these two around. She couldn’t delay or she would miss her ship. So she made a mental note to ask Yang when she gets back. It was only for a few days, she told herself.

“Of course.” Ruby said then waved before Blake closed the door.

Blake smirked and shook her head when she could hear Ruby and Weiss had resumed whatever they were arguing about when they entered the room. These two never failed to argue at least once a day, something she and Yang had grown use to but when they were in battle, they were in sync just like her and Yang, understanding each other moves. With the four of them together, they formed one of the most formidable teams in the academy.

As she reached the front gate, she couldn’t stop thinking about Yang. After contemplating for a few minutes, she headed towards the street before she could change her mind. Beacon Academy was located not far from the main street so it didn’t take long for her to reach the busy town. It was still early morning but people were already out and about. She thought she could spare a few minutes looking for some souvenirs for her parents. This would be the first time she visited her family after she enrolled into the academy. She stopped by at an antique shop admiring a nice looking vase that she thought her mother would like but the price tag made her jump a little. Too expensive, she thought. Waving at the shopkeeper, she declined his offer to lower the price as she walked back out.

“Hey.” She said when someone bumped into her, almost knocking her down. She pulled the strap of her bag up her shoulder, steadying herself. The man didn’t stop to apologize or acknowledging her but continued his hasty steps.

“Rude.” She muttered under her breath, rubbing her shoulder where the contact was made. She was going to leave when her hand in her jacket pocket couldn’t find her card – it wasn’t there. Realizing she just had been mugged, she turned around to catch a glimpse of the man who sprinted into a run when they made eye contact.

“Hey stop!” She yelled as she chased after him in the crowd, pushing into people until she saw him headed straight down to an alley. Just when she turned into the corner, she felt something was thrown to her face. Dust? She thought.

“Magic dust! Enjoy!” The man grinned before sprinted away.

“Wait!” Blake said as she coughed. One hand was covering her nose while the other waved around to try to clear the dust around her. She coughed and suddenly her head felt heavy and she was having problem keeping her eyes open. “No.” She could see a blurred figure slowly approaching before she collapsed.

Later that same day, Blake slowly opened her eyes and rubbed the back of her head where it had hit the ground. Confused, she looked around before she remembered what had happened. Somehow she felt different and lighter. She lay down to wait until the grogginess disappeared when she noticed something different. The surrounding building looked a lot bigger than she remembered. She raised her hands but it wasn’t hers. She moved it around and it moved. She brought her hands to her face and she almost screamed.

“ _Why is my face feels furry? What happened to my hands?_ ”

She stopped because she didn’t recognize her own voice. It wasn’t her voice. Panic came over her as she frantically looked around for a mirror or anything that let her see herself. She found a small puddle on the ground and looked at her reflection.

She was a freaking cat!

“ _How did this happen?!_ ”

To her horror, the only sound that came out of her mouth was ‘meow’. Her little paws rubbed against her face in disbelief. She looked around not knowing what to do. She saw her bag and ran towards it. All her stuff were still in there but there was no way she could go home like this. This cat couldn’t travel that far away. The only option was to return to Beacon Academy. She was grateful that Yang, Weiss and Ruby decided to stay over during summer break. They could help. In whatever dire situation they were in, they always found a way out. After giving it a thought, she decided to leave her bag there, not that she could drag it all the way back to Beacon Academy with her little paws.

* * *

 

 

She made it there in less than fifteen minutes, stopped by the front door for a moment before slipping through the gate with her little body. The academy had a strict rule about pets so she made sure she got in undetected. Knowing she wouldn’t be able to open the door or waited by the door, she went to the end of the corridor that would lead her to the balcony of the last dorm room. Most students had gone back so the hallway was quiet and empty and it was easy for her to walk through but she stayed as close as she could to the wall, just in case.

With her in a cat form, it wouldn’t be too hard to leap from where she was standing to her room. She wished Yang would leave the window open like she always did.

She looked down and saw how high she was at the edge of the balcony, thinking if somehow she fell, as a cat she had nine lives. She’d live. After gathering enough courage, she leaped and managed to claw her way into the open window. That was close, she thought. Before she could take a moment to breath, the door opened and Yang walked in. Blake sat on the desk by the window, looking up at Yang who froze after seeing her. Somehow her instinct told her to run, either jumped out of the window and pray the she would survive the fall or tried to maneuver around Yang to get to the slightly open door. Yang was fast but cats were faster. It wasn’t that she thought Yang would hurt her but what if Yang gave her up to the administration and she was sent away? She couldn’t take that chance. She didn’t know how long this magic would last.

“ _Yang?_ ” Blake heard herself spoke but it came out not what she had expected.

Yang suddenly threw her arms wide and ran up to the cat in front of her before it could run. She picked it up and said, “Aww! You are so cute! Look at your shiny black fur!” She nuzzled her nose to the cat’s cheek and held her up higher. “Where did you come from?” Her eyes went to the open window. “Don’t tell me you got in through the window! It’s so high. How did you even?” She said as she brought the cat closer to her chest and cradled her in one arm and closing the window with her free hand. Then she sat in her bed with the cat in her lap.

Blake tried to wiggle her body out of Yang’s arms but it was futile. The blonde held her too tight. She spoke.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Yang said with a funny voice as she scratched under the cat’s chin, trying to get it to stay put. “Oh you like it huh?” She giggled as the cat pressed closer to her with its eyes closed, enjoying it. The cat opened her eyes when she stopped scratching it. She held it up, looking at her. “You’re a female and most importantly, clean.” She said after checking on its paws. “You must have an owner since pets aren’t allowed here. If you came from town, someone must have seen you.” She smiled when the cat meowing at her. “Something about you feels familiar though but I don’t know what.”

Blake wish she could just tell Yang everything but she didn't know how.

Yang brought the cat closer to her face, looking at her right straight in the eyes. “Yeah, you do feel familiar. Maybe I saw you somewhere?” She grinned when she saw the cat’s ears straight up. “Blake!” She shouted cheerfully.

Blake couldn’t describe how happy she was to hear Yang said her name, thinking Yang somehow managed to figure it out. She spoke but Yang was laughing. She usually loved hearing Yang’s laugh but this wasn’t a laughing matter. She spoke again but it didn’t get the blonde’s attention but making her laughed harder.

After her laughter died down, Yang said, “You remind me of Blake, buddy. With that ears of yours and you know, being a cat. I always think her ears are cute. Maybe I should tell her that or maybe I already told her that. I don’t know anymore.” She sighed when the image of her crush crossed her mind. “Anyway, we will find your owner eventually but you still need a name. I can’t be calling you just ‘cat’ or ‘kitty’ right?”

Her attention went to the door when it opened. Ruby and Weiss came in with another one of their arguments but both stopped when they saw a cat in Yang’s arms. Yang held out her right arm instantly when Ruby and Weiss both came at her, stopping them at their track.

“Nope! You guys are not touching Blake!” Yang said, cradling the cat protectively in her arms, shielding her away from them. Blake was somehow relieved, snuggled further into her arms. “I won’t allow it.” She added with seriousness across her face.

Weiss covered her mouth, shocked. “Is that really Blake?”

“How did Blake turn into a cat?!” Ruby asked, confused.

Yang shook her head at the misunderstanding. “No, this isn’t my-- I mean our precious Blake Belladonna but –“ She paused for a second to form her thoughts. “I found this cat here when I came in and I’m calling her Blake because she does look like Blake. See?” She held out the cat by her arms to show her to them.

They looked closer and after a few minutes, nodded.

“She does have black fur and she's a cat.” Ruby said, pleading for Yang to let her play with the cat. “Look at her little paws! They are so cute!”

Weiss arched her eyebrow. “You’re not planning to keep this ‘Blake’, are you?” They were almost getting punished for keeping Zwei in their dorm a few weeks ago.

“Yes! keep her! Keep her!” Ruby said as she hugged the cat and kissed her, giggling when the cat tried to run away. “Do you guys think Blake will get along with her?”

“Are you?” Weiss asked again when Yang didn’t answer then turned to Ruby. “You’re suffocating the cat, Ruby. Stop kissing her.” Ruby ignored her while trying to keep the cat in her arms.

“Well—“ Yang sighed because she planned to keep the cat, at least until she could find the owner. “We don’t know who she belongs to. I’ll try looking for her owner but with all the students left already, it might be difficult. Her owner might not even be one of the students.”

“If the professor finds out, I know nothing about any cats.” Weiss crossed her arms, just as she expected Yang would answer. “But she is so cute!” She scratched the back of the cat’s ear. “We need to be more careful if we want to keep her. Who can resist those beautiful eyes?”

“Yeah but for now this cat is mine. Give her back and stop doing that!” Yang said as she took the cat back from Ruby who pouted. “Aren’t you guys supposed to be training or something?”

“We did but as usual Ruby keeps coming up with nicknames for every little thing we do.” Weiss complained. “It’s driving me crazy!”

“I thought we agreed to let me named them. Besides it sounds way cooler to say ‘Ice Flower’ and don’t you think it’s easier and faster to just say the name instead of ‘Weiss! Let’s do the thing we do in training the other day!’. I thought you of all people would appreciate efficiency!’” Ruby argued her case, looking back and forth between Yang and Weiss. “Right, Yang?”

Yang shrugged her shoulders. She didn’t mind all the nicknames especially one in particular (she loved it) but she didn’t want to get in the middle of this either. “Both of you have to settle this on your own. Blake and I are going for a walk.”

“Wait.” Weiss said when Yang opened the door. “What if the professor sees you?”

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t.” Yang said before she closed the door.

* * *

 

 

Carefully checking her surrounding, she slowly walked towards the park. “You know, Blake? Why don’t we sit under that tree?”

The wind blew as she leaned back against the tree, gently putting the cat down on her laps. Looking down, she smiled at the cat that had been staring at her. She smiled even wider when the cat put her right paw on her chest. “Aww, thank you. I appreciate it. You are a one nice cat.” She said, rubbing her thumb against her paw. “I mean I kind of need it.” She added as her face turned sour. “I wonder what Blake is doing right now.” The cat meowed. “Do you know how hard I rehearsed last night? I couldn’t sleep waiting for today. I thought I memorized it well but I chickened out when it mattered.”

Blake frowned as much as a cat could. “ _What are you talking about, Yang?_ ”

Yang sighed. “I guess I’m just not sure if she feels the same, you know? We never really talk about this kind of thing. I mean I don’t want everything to get awkward between us. We’re team mates after all. We see each other every day. Who knows if she has someone special back home? I don’t want to get in the way of that. Besides, I don’t think I’m ready for a rejection.”

Blake froze. She stood on her legs and put both her paws on Yang’s chest. “ _I don’t have anyone special back home._ ”

“I wanted to tell her before she left but I couldn’t find the courage. Imagine Yang Xiao Long who could slays as many Grimm no matter how big or small but couldn’t confess her feelings to her friend, can’t tell her that she likes her, that she wants more than just a friendship. What an epic fail.”

Blake tried to say something.

Yang glanced over at the cat that had been meowing non-stop. “What is it Blake? Are you hungry? I’m not stressing you out with my sad story, right?” She chuckled.

“ _No! Yang, listen to me!_ ”

“I’ll get you something to eat later. I’m sure I can find something at the cafeteria.”

“ _No! I don’t want food!_ ”

Yang looked sad and Blake couldn’t bring herself to see Yang like that. She tried getting Yang’s attention by moving her legs but Yang stared blankly forward, lost in her thoughts.

“Hey!” Yang laughed and turning her face away from the cat. “Stop licking!” She laughed harder when the more she resist the harder the cat tried to lick her. “Okay, okay. I get it. You like me now. Is that it? Do you want me to adopt you?” She brought the cat in front of her face but the cat licked her nose. “Fine! Lick me all you want.” She gave up, closing her eyes feeling the cat’s tongue on her cheek. “Maybe if your owner is willing to give you up, you can stay with me. I’m a pretty good pet owner. You can ask our dog.” The cat stopped and stared at her. “What?”

Blake jumped to the ground, determined to get her words out. If her meowing failed, she had to try something else. She got an idea then looked around. Her ears perked up and ran then turning around to make sure Yang followed her.

Yang jumped to her feet when the cat ran. “No! Where are you going? You can’t be seen in here!” She tried to lower her voice as she chased after the cat. “Blake!”

Blake was happy to see Yang coming towards her. She was ready to scribble something in the ground when she was picked up.

“Oh no you won’t. If you have to poop, you have to do it somewhere else. We don’t want anybody stepping on it.” Yang said, holding the cat in her arms thinking she was going to dig a hole and poop. “Also you can’t play with dirt if you want to stay with me. I don’t want you to get dirty.” The cat meowed, trying to wrestle off her arms. “How about we get you some tuna?” She smiled when the cat stopped moving then looked up at her. “I knew you’d like that. Come on. I guess I could use some comfort food too to mend my broken heart.”

Somebody coughed behind her. She held the cat tightly to her body and scrunching up her nose when she realized who the voice belonged to. Slowly she turned around with a nervous smile. “Good morning Professor Ozpin. How are you doing today? The weather’s great. Is that why you decide to take a walk to the park?”

Professor Ozpin’s eyes fell on the small feline animal in her arms. “Good morning. I’m doing good. Thank you. I usually have my morning walk around this time every day.”

Yang swallowed hard, decided it was better for her to be honest. “I’m sorry. I know about the rules but I promised I found this cat in my room and I thought I’d keep her until I find her owner or at least until summer break.” She blurted out.

“What cat? I don’t see any cat.” Professor Ozpin replied, smiling to Yang’s surprise. It was a summer holiday. He could turn a blind eye just this once. “Have a good day, Yang. Make sure to keep her fed.” He nodded a little before walking away.

Yang took it as her cue to leave but not before thanking him.

* * *

 

 

“You must be hungry.” Yang said before she took a mouthful on her sandwich. The cat had buried her nose into her tuna as soon as the plate was put in front of her. “We’ll go find your owner after this. I think it should be safe.”

Blake looked up for a moment before digging into her tuna again. Yang drank up her juice and waited until the cat had finished licking the plate clean.

“Shall we go now?” She asked as she scooped up the cat and gently holding her in her arms as she stopped by every student she runs into, asking if they knew anybody who was missing a cat. She went block to block until she reached the training room. She peeked inside to see if anybody was there. Training room was one of her favourite spots in the academy. She was about to leave when she saw Cardin Winchester making his way up to her. She groaned.

“Fancy a sparring session, Yang?” Cardin spoke as he leaned against the door while his team mates surrounded her.

Knowing nothing good would come out talking to him, Yang rolled her eyes before walking passed them, attempting to ignore him. “Maybe some other time.” She said as not to come off as rude.

“What? Are you too busy playing with that ugly cat of yours?” He laughed, trying to rile her up. He knew how good Yang Xiao Long was by how often Team RWBY won any tournament or even sparring sessions against other teams. He didn’t like those four girls. Even though they always found themselves in trouble, they seemed to be getting away easily. The fact that Team RWBY seemed to be favoured by Professor Ozpin didn’t help either.

Yang stopped but her hand never stopped scratching Blake’s ear. Slowly, she turned and got into Cardin’s face. His friends tensed. “I dare you to say what you said about my cat again.” She said with control anger. Nobody called her cat ugly.

Cardin took a step back with a raised eyebrow, surprised at how easily to get her riled up. He had heard about her being hot-headed during her fights though. His eyes stared at the cat for a moment before looking back at her, getting his composure back. “You seem like you need to blow off some steam. Sparring session would do just that. Don’t tell me you’re afraid of getting your ass kicked.”

Blake tried to tell Yang to ignore him but what would Yang know about cat language. Cardin frowned at her for meowing, clearly bothered.

“Fine, if you insist.” Yang followed Cardin inside the training room, gently putting the cat to the floor. “You stay here okay? This will end quickly then we’ll go somewhere else.” Yang said as she gently patted her head.

Cardin waited at the centre of the ring, arching his eyebrow, impatient. Russel, Dove and Sky murmured among themselves before trying to get to the cat.

“You touch my cat, you’re a dead man.” Yang warned as she cracked her neck, getting ready.

“Jeez! She must love that cat so much.” Russel said, putting his hands up, walking away from the cat. Even he knew not to mess with Yang.

Cardin snickered. “If you lose, you bow to me every morning until end of the year.”

“If you lose, you bring me and my team coffee every morning until end of the year.” Yang said, breaking into her stance. “And extra tuna sandwich for Blake.”

Blake meowed, approved of the deal.

“Let’s get started.” Cardin said and not wasting a second as he charged forward, quickly swung his mace around but Yang easily dodged every single hit. He was getting frustrated with her only dodging and not attacking. He felt like she was making fun of him. “Are you taking me for a joke?” He said between his greeted teeth.

Yang kept quiet before she spoke, “How do we determine the winner?” She lunged to the side while punching him in the stomach, knocking air out of him.

He staggered backward, grinning. “Not bad. Whoever gets pushed out of the circle first lose.” Sparring was allowed and training among students was allowed as long as there was supervision from a professor but fighting was strictly prohibited. He knew if both of them went all out, somebody was bound to get hurt. Since this was his idea, he'd be responsible if anything bad happened.

Blake couldn’t keep her paws on the ground. Sometimes she sat to cheer and sometimes she was up on her feet when Yang dodged any hits a little too late. She was yowling but Yang was too preoccupied to hear it. She didn’t want to get worked up. She knew Yang could handle herself. So she calmly sat on all four, watching. Yang was great at hand-to-hand combat because of her semblance that was attached to her arms. She had to have her opponent close to her unlike her team mates who wielded either a sword or a scythe. Even her Shroud could be use in a long distance combat style while Yang could fire her gauntlet in a distance, it would take too much energy wasted if the hit missed. She watched, amazed as Yang’s hair glow, no matter how many times she saw it in training or in fights. She got carried away cheering too loud that only brought attention to herself.

“Damn, look at her cat.” Russel cocked his head to where Blake was jumping up in the air. The other two guys snorted. A disappointed scream brought their attention back to the ring, only to see Cardin was getting himself up off the floor. Their eyes stared at where he was standing, outside of the circle. “He lost?” Russel said in disbelief.

“Blake and I like our coffee black, Weiss with sugar and Ruby with milk.” Yang said as she scooped up Blake into her arms, touching the cat’s nose. “Did you enjoy the show? Did I impress you?” She laughed when the cat meowed and tried to lick her. “Okay, okay. I think we have enough of that for today. Save it for tomorrow.” She left the training room with the sound of Cardin’s voice screaming in frustration.

* * *

 

 

“Should I give you a bath?” Blake meowed. “Okay, let’s go.” She took a clean towel and prepared the tub. Slowly she put the cat into the tub, watching if the cat would jump out. To her surprise, she sat completely still. “Wow, your owner must have trained you well.” She said as she poured shampoo on her palm before rubbing them gently over the cat. She smiled when the little furry responded, tapping the water happily making the water splashed everywhere. “Hey! Knock it off! You’re going to make me wet.”

Half an hour later, Yang came out of the bathroom leaving drops of water in her trail after decided she should take a bath too after that sparring session. Getting her pyjama out of the closet, she watched as the cat licked her fur to dry herself as she get dressed. Since she didn’t have anything to do, she lay down in her bed. She turned to her side watching the cat, still busy licking. “Done?” She asked when the cat stopped and dropped on all four, resting her head on her paws, staring back at her.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but her mind was too preoccupied.

‘ _Meow’_

She opened one eye and looked over at the cat, still staring at her. She gently tapped on her bed. “You want to sleep here?” She scooted over to the far end when she saw the cat got up and jumped right on the empty spot. “Don’t kick me in your sleep.” She warned as she patted her head. She followed where the cat was staring at. “What? You want to sleep on the upper bunk?” Yang asked, playing with the cat ear. “That’s Blake’s bed, you know the person I named you after. She’s usually so quiet, just read her books there but I can always feel her presence even when she doesn’t say a word. I know she’s only gone for a few hours but I miss her already.”

‘ _Meow_ ’

“Thanks for the support buddy but I can’t let you sleep on her bed.” She pulled the cat closer, putting a protective arm over the cat who didn’t seem to mind. “You like being cuddled, don’t you?” She chuckled, glancing at the clock on the wall. Five o’clock. “Well, I’m just going to take a nap.” The cat rested her head on the bed, eyes staring at her. “You have beautiful eyes, Blake. Just like Blake.” She stared at them until she fell asleep.

Yang stirred, moving her arm slightly when she felt it going numb. Instinctively she pulled what she thought was a pillow closer, hugging it tight getting into more comfortable position. “I don’t have an extra pillow.” She mumbled with her eyes still closed. Slowly she opened her eyes, blinked a few times before she closed her eyes again when she thought she was dreaming. “I’m dreaming about Blake even when I’m awake. Great. Now I’m turning into a creepy admirer.”

“You’re not dreaming.”

Yang’s eyes flew opened as soon as she heard it. She jumped a little, pulling her hand back from where it was, wrapping around Blake’s body. “B—Blake?“

Blake didn’t move, just lay there. “You’re not turning into a creepy admirer either.”

Yang shook her head. “What’s happening? Am I not dreaming?” She still couldn’t believe her eyes. What was Blake doing in her bed? “Weren’t you supposed to be on your way home?”

Blake smiled. “It’s a long story. I’ll tell you later.”

“Wait!” Yang said, suddenly remember something. “Where’s Blake? I mean the cat—the black cat. She was sleeping here with me.” Her eyes went around looking for the cat but it was nowhere in sight. “Did you see her?”

Blake’s cat ear moved. “Yang…”

Slowly her eyes searched for Blake’s, staring at them and slowly it came to her. The familiar feeling she had with the cat, those same beautiful eyes she was staring at and Blake laying on the spot where the cat was supposed to be. “You’re the cat!” Everything she had said came rushing back all at once. “No!” She buried her face in her hands, embarrassed. “I made a fool of myself!”

Blake reached for Yang’s hand covering her face. Slowly she pried open each finger until she could see Yang’s face, still with her eyes closed. Too shy to even looked at her. “I tried to tell you but every time I speak I meow.” She chuckled, squeezing Yang’s hand to reassure her it was okay. “Yang, look at me.” She waited but Yang refused to look at her. “I thought you missed me.”

“I do.”

“Then why aren’t you looking at me?”

Yang bit her lips, still too embarrassed. This wasn’t how she wanted Blake to find out. She wanted it to be a little romantic, hence all the things she had rehearsed last night.

“Don’t tell me you like the cat better.” Blake pouted. "After all, you stared at her eyes until you fell asleep."

“What? No!” Yang said as she opened her eyes. “I would never! The cat was cute and all but this you—“ She gestured at Blake. “I love this you a lot better—I mean a lot. Though I like you in that cat form too.”

Blake smiled, squeezing Yang’s hand again. “I feel the same way.”

It took a while for Blake’s words to sink in. “Really? You mean--”

“I like you too, Yang. I want the same thing.”

Yang couldn’t contain her happiness, she pulled Blake into a hug. It was awkward because they were still laying in the bed. “Oh Blake! You had no idea how frustrated I was for not being able to tell you!”

Blake nodded. She knew the feeling. In fact it was what she had been feeling for months. “Well, I wasn’t sure how you feel. That’s why I didn’t say anything either. I thought being turned into a cat was the worst thing that had happened to me but turned out, it was the best thing that had happened to me. I hope you don’t mind I found about it this way.”

“No no no.” Yang quickly replied. “It wasn't how I planned it but I’m really glad it happened the way it happened because I’m not sure if I would have the courage to say it to you. I’ve had this feeling for a while. I thought I could brush it off. You know us being team mate and partners. I love how good we are as partners. I don’t want to ruin it by confessing to you, in case you didn’t feel the same way but my feelings grow stronger every day. I just couldn’t keep it inside anymore. It’s killing me.”

“I’m happy too.” Blake said, thinking that if only she had the courage to confess, they could have had spent the time when they were dancing around each other doing more couply stuff. “And I don’t have a special someone at home, just so you know.”

Yang groaned and buried her face in the crook of Blake’s neck. Blake’s shoulder shook a bit when she laughed as her arm pulled Yang closer, loving the warmth being that close to the person she had been dreaming about for months.

There was voices at the door before it became clear who they belonged to when the door open.

“It was a draw!” Ruby argued with Weiss shaking her head. “Hey Blake.” Ruby and Weiss said almost at the same time before they did a double take.

“What are you doing here?” Weiss asked first and Ruby nodded. She looked at them questioningly. She knew they were close but they looked different – intimate would be the right word for it. Slowly realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She had her suspicions that these two had something going on between them but she wasn’t sure. Yang was blushing and since Blake was laying facing Yang, she couldn’t see her face but she knew what was happening. Heck, their lips were almost touching. That was how close they were at the moment. “Ruby, why don’t we go practice some more?”

“But you said you were tired.” Ruby said, confused. “And we still don’t know why Blake came back.”

Weiss glanced over to the couple. They didn’t seem to want to stop doing what they were doing. Probably wanted them to leave the room but too polite to say so. “Then what about you tell me about new nicknames? I’m sure you already have some in mind.”

“Now you want to hear about the nicknames.” Ruby complained, frowning at Weiss. “Am I missing something?”

Weiss sighed as she dragged Ruby across the room by her arm to the door. “Obviously.”

“White Rose!” Ruby exclaimed, grinning at her partner. “That’s us! You like it? Bumblebee and White Rose!”

“Yes Ruby. I like it. That sounds very nice.” Weiss said before she closed the door but not before she smiled at Yang who mouthed ‘thank you’ for giving them the space they needed.

Blake chuckled.

“We’re going to have to break it to Ruby but I don’t think she would have any problem with it. She likes you too.” Yang said, licking her lower lip. The more she looked at Blake’s lips, the faster her heart beat. She sat up, fixing her hair then thinking if she should brush her teeth first. Her eyes followed Blake as she sat up, facing her. Next thing she knew, Blake was kissing her. It didn’t take long for her to return the kiss.

Pulling back, Blake smiled. “I’m sure Ruby can figure it out.”

“You don’t know my sister. She’s kind of slow with this kind of thing.” Yang said, beaming. “But that’s not important! You know what’s more important?”

“What?” Blake was amused and happy to see Yang was back to her old self.

Yang snapped her fingers. “Our first date! I haven’t thought this far yet but what about if we go for a ride? Riding Bumblebee? To the beach?” She wiggled her eyebrow, already had a few things in mind of what they could do there.

“Did someone say BEACH?!” Ruby rushed into the room, sitting by the edge of Yang’s bed. “Can I come too?” She pleaded, giving her best puppy dog eyes.

Weiss shook her head as she sat on her bed. She couldn’t convince Ruby to leave because resting was as important as training, so she said. They were still at the door when Ruby overheard Yang’s plan.

Yang crossed her arms at the untimely interruption but Blake laughed. “You have an impeccable timing, sister.”

“It’s fine.” Blake said, still smiling. “We all should have some fun together like we always do.”

“Yay!” Ruby jumped in the air. “To the beach we go!” Weiss chuckled at seeing Yang shot a pointed look at her sister. If only stares could kill.

“But I’m spending my time with my girlfriend.” Yang said as she put her arm around Blake. She smirked when Ruby’s jaw dropped. She knew her sister was oblivious while Weiss picked it up pretty quickly. “So you can play with Weiss.”

For a few second, Ruby was silent. Her eyes went to her sister and to Blake before the confusion was replaced with joy. “Congratulations!” She rushed to give them both a hug. “I knew you guys would make a great couple!”

“Thank you Ruby.” Blake said as she pulled back.

Ruby went to sit next to Weiss and they both watched as Blake lowered her head, clearly blushing to whatever Yang whispered into her ear. “Should we tell them it’s going to be a double date?” Ruby scooted closer to Weiss, leaned a bit to her side until their shoulders slightly touched.

Weiss shrugged her shoulders. They weren’t exactly hiding their relationship but they weren’t too public with it either. Even with them in relationship, it didn’t stop them from having their regular disagreement over Ruby’s obsession in naming stuff, something that amused her even if it was driving her crazy. Reaching for Ruby’s hand on her lap, she said “Well I’m pretty sure they’d find out soon enough.”

Ruby grinned before she planted a kiss to Weiss’s cheek, getting a wide grin from her girlfriend.


End file.
